The invention relates generally to automotive transmission locks and, more specifically, to a lock for automatic transmission vehicles which will prevent the transmission from being shifted out of "park."
Automatic transmission vehicles currently employ, as a part of the ignition lock system, a steering wheel lock which prevents the steering wheel of the vehicle from movement unless the ignition key is in place and the lock appropriately rotated. This safety feature also acts to lock the transmission in the "park" position so that the gearshift lever cannot be accidentally moved into a drive gear, thereby preventing an uncontrolled vehicle from moving. These locks only work when the ignition is in the "off" position and the key has been removed from the ignition switch.
Circumstances exist, however, which would make it advantageous to lock the transmission in the "park" position while the engine of the vehicle is running. For example, certain types of pneumatic jacks operate off of the exhausts of a running vehicle. If the driver of the vehicle is outside of the vehicle during this operation, it would be possible for the transmission of the vehicle to be moved out of the "park" position accidentally either by a child occupant or by a pet. Other circumstances where similar dangers or hazards could result would include when the vehicle was being used to assist in the starting of another vehicle. In such a situation, the assisting vehicle must be running throughout the procedure, and accidental displacement of the transmission out of the "park" position could easily cause injury to the operator or other nearby persons.